Reunited
by The.Fanfic.Lover46
Summary: After "Mockingjay", the Capital is equal to all the districts and everyone has free lifestyles. Katniss, and her new husband, Peeta, have their two children, Isabella and Charlie. One day, there is a knock on Katniss' door. It changes her life.
1. Chapter 1- Sad but Happy

"Reunited"

**A/N- Hey guys! A while ago I made a story called "Factions of Chicago". I deleted it because this website glitched out. I was very upset but I am giving this website another chance. Hope you guys like this story :)**

Chapter 1- Sad but Happy

I love Peeta Mellark. I love my son and daughter, Charlie and Isabella Mellark. I put them before me, Katniss Mellark. After Peeta and I had Isabella and Charlie, we moved back to the Victor's Village in District 12. So did Haymitch, now considered Uncle Haymitch.

I'm standing next to Peeta; we are both making dinner tonight. Peeta is baking a cake for dessert and breads for dinner, and I am making squirrel with herbs. /p

"Daddy, can I help you make the frosting for the cake tonight?" asks my younger son, Charlie. I smile. "Sure," says Peeta, hapilly. "Come right here and stand on the stool. Do you want to mix the ingredients or whip the cream?"

"Ingredients!" exclaims Charlie. I get back to cooking my squirrel. Five minutes later we serve.

"I'll go get Isabella for dinner." I say.

I walk into her room. She has been painting A LOT lately. Whenever I see Isabella, I think of Prim. Their hair, eyes and body shape look the same. I love my family so much, but whenever I think of Prim, my insides are crushed. I am always sad and always happy. "C'mon Iz," I say as I motion her outside."Dinners ready."

"One second, mommy. I just want to finish this sketch so I can start painting immediately tomorrow." She finishes sketching, jumps off her bed, and follows me to the dining room. Peeta and Charlie are sitting down already, the cakes in the oven. Peeta does make a good cake, and Charlie's following after him. Isabella and I sit down.

"Thank you Peeta for serving us." He smiles and laughs, "Anything for my family." I laugh too. We start to eat and have a conversation.

"You know, we haven't seen Gale in a long time," says Peeta.

"Who's Gale?" Asks both Isabella and Charlie. Being 5 and 6, they laugh their heads off because they said something at the same time. When they stop laughing, I say, "My best friend when I was younger." Then I stare at Peeta. "Why do you bring up Gale?"

"I thought it would be nice to visit him again." I start shaking my head, no no no. I don't care if he cooled down about me and getting married, I can't look him in the eyes anymore. He ditched me. When me and Peeta got married, we never got a letter, a call, anything from him. Peeta understands and he says, "Maybe not. Just an idea. We can always visit Haymitch again, I mean, he lives next door," then he turns and says to the children,"Maybe after dinner we can have the cake at uncle Haymitch's house, if mommy says yes!" The kids love Uncle Haymitch, when he is sober, of course. He usually is sober now-a-days, since we have kids and we constantly need a babysitter.

Yeah, of course we can go! Let's just finish up dinner."  
...

When we are done eating dinner, we go to Uncle Haymitch's. "Hi, guys!" he says opening his arms to give them a hug. Haymitch has a loving for kids, when he is sober. We eat the cake, socialize, and when the kids are yawing and asleep, we carry them home. On the minute walk home I talk to Peeta. "Looking into Iz's eyes makes me think of Prim." He doesn't say a thing. We put the kids in their pajamas and tuck them in. Then Peeta and I change ourselves and Peeta finally says something to me. "Prim an amazing girl. She was kind and giving. I miss her, too, even though I barely knew her. But, Katniss, she's gone, and we can't dwell in the past." Peeta is an amazing speaker, and he is right. He is so kind; I love how he said 'we' instead of 'you' can't dwell in the past. I would usually get mad, but right now I can't help but kiss him. We kiss long and purposefully, and when we detach, he smiles and says, " Was that an answer?" I laugh.

"Today was Prim's birthday." That Peeta understands. He goes to our closet, and hands me some seeds in a baggy. They are primrose flowers. We go outside, plant them quickly but meaningfully, and go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2- The Knock

Chapter 2- The Knock

**A/N- Hi! I hope all of you fangirls (and boys) liked my first chapter! This is my 2nd chapter. It's gonna start going a bit faster!**

In the morning, Peeta makes us all pancakes. Delicious ones, actually. I get the maple syrup from a maple tree. We sit down and eat breakfast. All of a sudden, something disrupts our happy conversations. There is a knock on the door. It sounds like a girl is crying, but not of sadness. Of a mixture of feelings.

Things like this never happen, so I am a little reluctant to open the door. But when I open it, my heart skips a beat. No. This is not happening. No, no, no.

The girl standing behind my door is a girl, actually a girl that looks to be in her twenties, with golden blond hair let down and stormy blue eyes. She is beautiful. I try to remember who she is- because I have seen her. I have. But all the years have-

Prim.

I shove the girl into my arms. "Prim," I say. When I finally release her from my strangle, Prim says, "Katniss, I would've came sooner, but- I love you, Katniss." She comes in for another hug. After a while, we release each other and Prim comes in. I see Peeta. He is starstruck, too. "Prim," He says. "Oh my god, sit down, please. It's so nice too..." He is in awe again. He points to the kitchen. "I'll go make some cookies for all of you, and- Charlie do you want to help?" Charlie nods. They walk into the kitchen.

Isabella come over and pokes me. "Mom? Who is she?", Isabella whispers in my ear. "Iz, come sit down next to me. I will explain." So I tell Isabella all about Prim and what we THOUGHT had happened. Then I told her what happened just now. I suspect Peeta is doing th

"So Iz," I say very quietly. "This is Aunt Prim." Isabella smiles, but still feels strange, of course, being a six year old.

...

I take Prim into my room. "So, Prim," I say. "What happened.." I say staring into her stormy blue eyes.

She sighs than says, "Katniss- when I was 'exploded'- well actually, I was hit by the bomb. But the bomb was farther away from me so- so they ran me into the hospital and I had surgery and I was okay- but-" Prim pauses, trying not to cry. She looks the same from when she was twelve. "-I didn't come back. Not till today. I didn't have the courage."

I brush my hand along the side of her face. "Prim, it's okay. I don't care that you didn't come sooner. Sure, I missed you, but...it's better now." I said. Prim's lip quivered. "I saw the primrose." Then I couldn't help but squeeze her till she started laughing. "So," I said. "We can buy you a house. We have more than enough money. It can be right next door, if that's what you want. Just choose a house and we'll get you moved in."

Prim smiled.


	3. Chapter 3- Question

**A/N: Sorry for the terrible update last time! Hopefully this will be better!**

Chapter 3- Question

I stare at Prim, so many things going on in my head, why she's here, how she's here- didn't she die? What's going on and-

"Why?"

Prim laughs and shakes her head a little. "Why what?"

"Why did you come? I mean, didn't you die! And why didn't you come sooner? Did you ever think someone might actually care for you? And not want you exploded?! Did you ever think that?" I say, trying not to cry. "I thought you were dead!" I grap Prim and hug her. Once I release her, she says- "I know you missed me. I don't know why I didn't come back sooner."

"Where were you when you weren't here, than?"

"G-g-Gale," Prim stammers. My jaw dropped. How could he! Know that my sister was alive when we all thought she was dead for more than ten years! How-

Prim obviously saw my facial expression and said, "Katniss. I told him not to tell you. Next question- why? Because I needed to take care of mom." She said precisely.

"So she knew too! I'm the only one that didn't know? Thanks a lot!" I say angrily. "Everyone knew. Everyone! Is it something about me? _I don't get it!_"

Prim shrugs. "I don't know. I would have told you. I just- wanted you to have some time with Peeta. I knew you were perfect for each other. Once I saw you two in the Games." She made little kissing noises to mock me. I playfully slapped her arm. Then my happiness turned to solemness. "We do not mention the Games in this house."

Suddenly I hear a knock on the door. Both of my kids come in and say, "Mommy, what's the Games?"


	4. Chapter 4- The Games

Chapter 4- The Games

**A/N- OMG! What's gonna happen? The kids have to know about the games :,( It'll be hard, of course when you are 6 years old!**

I sit there. I can't tell them now. No, not now. They are too young. But then they are going to wonder and wonder. I can't just let them wonder. I can't.

"Peeta!" I call. Maybe he can help explain. Prim has a guilty look on her face.

"It's okay, you can wait outside, Prim." I tell her. Prim walks out and Peeta comes rushing in.

"What's up?" He asks. I motion him to sit down. I close the door.

"The Games," I say to Peeta. "Prim said- now we have to-". He gets the point and nods.

"Alright, so," Peeta starts. "We never wanted to tell you this early, so if you have nightmares, don't worry. Just come and wake me and mommy up. So. When mommy and I were little, it was much different from now. Not many had freedom, like we have today. The Capitol was the only fair place of Panem. People were happy there. Then there were the districts. No one was happy there." Then Peeta looks at me, and I can see he wants me to continue.

"We lived in District 12. We still live in District 12 today. This is the only village that didn't get destroyed. When daddy and I were young, we lived in a not-so-nice village. Not like here.

"Every year, there would be two children, 12 and up, who would go to the "Reaping" where they would be chosen for the Games, also called The Hunger Games."

Then Charlie interrupted. "Are the Games good or bad? I mean how can Games be bad?"

I looked at Peeta. He continued.

"No, the Games are bad. Very bad, Charlie. One year, your aunt Prim was called. I volunteered, or took her place, for her, because I didn't want my sister to die. And guess who was paired up with me? Your father, Peeta." They were scared at the thought of their parents dying. "We won. Obviously, because we're not dead. Usually, there is only one winner. But me and daddy rebelled against the Capitol and said if one of us dies, both of us die. So they let us both win."

The children look horrified. Isabella runs to her room, and Charlie after. I hear them talking to each other, and crying. I turn around and look at Peeta.

"It was the only thing we could do," I said.


	5. Chapter 5- I'll Miss Him

**A/N: AW I FEEL SO BAD** FOR** THA KIDDSSS! Poor kiddsss! Keep reading :)**

Chapter 5- Settling Down a Bit

*TIME LAPSE OF 3 MONTHS*

We finally got used to Prim being alive. It all feels natural now. She lives the house to the right of ours. Prim visits every lunchtime. But she needs _friends._ She was pretty popular at school when she was little. Right now all Prim cares about is my family and I. But she needs a life too.

Charlie's birthday was a few days ago. He is _as_ cute as ever. The kids also got over the Games, but they had LOTS of nightmares.

I hope over time I have become a better mom. I never would have thought that 15 years ago, but now I do. I love Peeta and my family.

And I love Prim.

...

At 4:00 AM I get a knock on the door and it wakes everyone up.

A man in a truck comes out and delivers a note to me. I smile but he doesn't smoke back. Something is wrong. I can tell. I open the note.

_To Friends and Family of Gale Hawthorne,- _I stop reading.

"Peeta!" I call very loudly. He comes running.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" I can tell he is very tired and have a little guilt for waking him up.

We read the letter silently.

_To Friends and Family of Gale Hawthorne,_

_Gale has been working for the military for many years now. He was not a soldier; Gale was a strong leader who would help figure out situations. _

_Gale had decided to give his all for Panem and become a soldier- _I cover my mouth with my hand. How-why would he? _-He died while serving in a land outside Panem. _

_Gale Hawthorne, 1981-2015._

The man, before he leaves, hands us a notebook. I close the door and fall into the couch to start crying. I hated Gale after Peeta and I got married, but I never wanted him to _die._ Why would he go become a soldier. Because he thinks no one cares about him anymore. Who cares if he's alive- he's not married, no more me, no more District 12...I weep and weep.

Peeta sits next to me and kisses my cheek. "It's alright, Katniss," Peeta said. "Even though Gale despised me, I would have never wanted him to die. Still, there's nothing wrong with crying. Everyone does it."

After a few more minutes of weeping, I say, "I'll miss him."

**A/N: OMG! Everything was going so perfect and then...then...GALEEEEEE WHYYYY! Even though I'm team Peeta not Gale**

**NO ONE DESERVES TO DIE #AMITYFOREVERXOX**


	6. SO SORRY

**Hi everyone! I am so sorry to say this- I really am. I have to go. I'm not allowed into anymore. My parents won't let me. I'm so sorry. **

**Also my stories also aren't going anywhere. So sorry Fangirl762616! You have to put your story up for adoption again!**

**also I am going to put my stories up for adoption. And to save Fangirl762616 some work, all of you pls ask ME (Not her) to adopt. The deadline to adopt will be Friday, May 1. Pls help me out! I don't want to abandon my stories!**

**goodbye! Thank you so much!**

**Last A/N,**

** .Lover46**


	7. Goodbye

**Goodbye!**

**20kes02 has adopted in the now ADOPTED, but no one else has done so with my other stories. Hence, I will be getting rid of them.**

**I will miss and all you people, but I can't stay on. I'm so sorry. **

**Goodbye ? ﾟﾘﾓ**

** .Lover46**


End file.
